


Absolute

by Arisu117



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Developing Friendships, Gen, God-like, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Mind Reading, new power
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu117/pseuds/Arisu117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс никогда не хотел быть супергероем — Халк был ошибкой, которую он пытался исправить. Он вовсе не хотел менять свои... «способности» на что-то ещё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> MCU, таймлайн после фильма «Тор 2: Царство тьмы»

Эксперимент идёт не так.

Когда Брюс просыпается на больничной койке в медцентре Щ.И.Т.а, он не может вспомнить, где допустил ошибку.

Спустя час он вспоминает, но это больше не имеет никакого значения.

Медсестра склоняется над Брюсом, и он рассматривает родинку рядом с её левой бровью. Её брови похожи на беличьи кисточки. Она хмурится, и Брюс чувствует, как она прикусывает кончик языка — сдавливает зубами, пока рот не наполняется слюной. Она любит музыку. Ей тридцать семь.

Брюс улыбается медсестре и закрывает глаза. Где-то над зданием летит птица, и он чувствует ветер.

 

***

 

— Что именно произошло? О каких необратимых изменениях речь? — хмурится Фьюри. — Чёрт вас побери, почему сбоит техника?

Слушать разговор не составляет труда: стена не мешает Брюсу. Он улыбается. Фьюри не получает того, чего хочет, но, как всегда, не останавливается — спустя минуту он заходит в комнату, чтобы задать те же вопросы самому доктору Беннеру.

— Я пытался избавиться от Халка, — просто говорит тот, называя своего «жильца» привычным миру именем. Это больше не вызывает в нём отторжения. Брюс неловко меняет положение, садится, и Фьюри ждёт, пока он надевает очки.

— Чёрт вас побери, доктор Беннер! — кричит Ник.

 

***

 

Брюс закрывает глаза и вдыхает парфюм. Любимый цветочный аромат матери Ника.

 

***

 

Его зовут, и он открывает глаза. От него ждут ответов.

— Я преуспел… в некотором роде, — серьёзно говорит он.

Фьюри стонет.

— Где записи, исходные данные эксперимента? Их не обнаружили на месте взрыва. С телом произошли…

— Наверное, лучше мне объяснить вам всё по порядку, директор?

— Было бы неплохо, — отвечает Ник с той особенной свойственной ему интонацией, которой трудно подобрать эпитет. Его взгляд давит, и Брюс сосредотачивается на повязке. — Что с тобой случилось?

— Теперь я вижу людей. — Он объясняет так просто, как может. Выходит, наверное, не слишком понятно. Фьюри щурится, воспринимая это как издёвку.

— Да что ты.

— Я чувствую парфюм вашей матери, — рассеянно улыбается Брюс.

Между ними повисает тишина. Брюсу не хочется объяснять, это слишком просто, чтобы объяснять. Как только он начинает говорить, простое превращается в сложное; в этом нет смысла, но его собеседник требователен. Брюс сдаётся.

— Я теперь… Человек передо мной — как открытая книга. Чем он является, о чём думает, что помнит, к чему стремится, чего боится. Я что-то сдвинул в собственной голове. На мне излучение сработало не так, как должно было. Намечается тенденция, — неловко шутит он.

Какое-то время Фьюри обдумывает полученную информацию, не показывая эмоций. Но Брюсу не нужно, чтобы тот их демонстрировал.

— Телепатия? — наконец озвучивает директор самый очевидный вариант.

— Не совсем, — поправляет Брюс, с улыбкой протирая очки, и это на него не похоже. Раньше он продолжил бы рассуждать, сейчас дальнейший анализ кажется ему лишним.

Фьюри думает, что совершил большую ошибку, явившись сюда лично. Его мысли становятся всё мрачнее; Брюс качает головой в ответ на одну из них: процесс «считывания» не растянут во времени, уже поздно уходить из комнаты. Разве восприятие звуков или запахов растянуто во времени? Зрение?..

Секунды идут, Фьюри открывает рот, но молчит. Он совершил ошибку. Нужно принять меры в связи с появившейся проблемой. Проблемой?

— А что Халк? — коротко спрашивает он. — Его больше нет?

Это не совсем так. Брюс пожимает плечами, не зная, как объяснить, но Ник остаётся неудовлетворён, поэтому он кивает.

Значит, действительно проблема. Халк был сверх меры полезен, даже если для него пришлось соорудить клетку. Теперь, впрочем, нужна будет новая, но такая же надёжная… Если не больше. Ник стискивает зубы. Ему трудно осознать, что человек напротив видит все его секреты, ещё труднее с этим справиться. Брюс видит не только секреты — его восприятие Ника гораздо глубже. Тонкие слои запахов и давно исчезнувших эмоций, планы, некоторые яркие воспоминания. Детство. Бывшие друзья. Усталость от тяжёлой работы, за которую директор теперь держится, как за спасение. Это _всё сразу_. Словно его личность оказалась рассеяна в воздухе тысячей красок, которые Брюс может видеть.

Фьюри не добавляет ничего и резко встаёт со своего места.

— Ник, — тихо зовёт его Брюс. Новая пауза заставляет директора напрячься ещё сильнее. Он всё ещё не слишком верит и думает, какие стоит провести тесты, но осознаёт, какая опасность может нависнуть, если Брюс прав. Он пока не думает о выгоде, которую может извлечь из произошедшего, но только пока. — Начните принимать таблетки. Это не пройдёт само, ваш врач прав.

Фьюри ничего не отвечает, только смотрит какое-то время и уходит прочь.

В комнате наступает тишина, которая уже никогда не станет для Брюса прежней.

 

***

 

Его размещают в закрытом крыле, где есть душ, просторная спальня, мастерская. Для него привозят лучшую технику, устанавливают компьютеры. Халк больше не поможет им, но сам по себе Брюс — вполне. Очевидно, Щ.И.Т. хочет, чтобы он помогал Мстителям из своего заточения. Искал информацию или решения, когда те в бою. Его сочли опасным, но пока что приняли мягкие меры. Брюс удивлён, что над ним не пытаются ставить эксперименты, изучать его, заткнуть ему рот каким-то образом — он ведь «знает их тайны». Здесь он подозревает влияние Тони.

Ему незачем разглашать секреты Щ.И.Т.а. Да и вообще чьи-либо секреты. Теперь он иначе смотрит на само понятие секрета. Возможно, Фьюри осознал это? Возможно, нет.

Теперь к нему относятся иначе. Его боятся сильнее, чем раньше, даже если Халк больше не представляет угрозы.

Он не может покидать своих комнат, но вход к нему открыт.

Теперь к нему относятся иначе, и он ждёт первых гостей.

 

***

 

Чёрная Вдова не приходит навестить его. Они не виделись со дня провалившегося эксперимента, и он знает, что визита не будет. Он принимает это. В конце концов, он не может пообещать, что не станет подглядывать в её прошлое.

Клинт следует её примеру.

 

***

 

Стив приходит.

Стив смотрит на него с надеждой. Так, словно Брюс может вернуть ему что-то давно утраченное, вложить в руки бесценный подарок — он открыт, как ребёнок, и надежда делает его глаза почти стеклянными.

Его желание такое очевидное, что чувствовать его почти больно. Он хочет назад, в свой померкший сепией старых фотографий мир. То, что Брюс становится свидетелем его муки, рождает странную надежду, странные мысли, и Стив тянется к нему всем своим существом.

Брюс бессилен.

— Хочешь чаю? — говорит он вместо ответа на невысказанный вопрос и ловит секунду, когда Капитан Америка вздрагивает от тоски. Время беспощадно. 

Стив не знает, какого он ждал от друга чуда, но Брюс знает, почему. 

— Хочешь, — отвечает за него Брюс твёрдо, потом с улыбкой стискивает его локоть. На кухню они идут вместе.

Только бог может быть всезнающим и всемогущим. Если Брюс сравнялся с ним в знании, то, возможно…

Конечно, чушь. Но Стив и не задумывался о том, какая цепь ассоциаций и выводов привела его сюда — всё это осталось на границе его сознания. Да и не с молитвой он пришел. Просто с открытым сердцем. С просьбой. С глубокой печалью. Если Брюс один способен по-настоящему услышать его желание, он может разделить это с ним. Едва ли помочь. Супергерою положена только одна суперспособность.

Брюс не бог.

Он молчит, и Стив понимает. Стив пьёт его чай.

 

***

 

— Какие, говоришь, у тебя апгрейды? Ты вроде как мысли теперь читаешь? — спрашивает Тони, прохаживаясь по комнате и с интересом рассматривая пустые стены. Ему кажется, что здесь слишком неуютно для такого классного парня, как Брюс. Брюс улыбается этому и пожимает плечами, потому что не может дать положительный или отрицательный ответ. Всё не так просто.

Тони морщится, но интерес быстро прогоняет недовольное выражение с его лица.

— Ну, так? — настаивает он, жадный в своей любознательности, как ребёнок. 

Для него счастье — задать вопрос и удовлетворить любопытство, а секунда между первым и вторым — самый восторг, пик, когда путешествие к разгадке ещё не окончено. Он — мальчишка в пиратской шляпе, штурмующий корабль противника, ищущий драгоценный клад. У него есть пластмассовый меч и карта сокровищ, вся его взрослая жизнь — мальчишеская игра. Это не значит, что он несерьёзно к ней относится. Он абсолютно серьёзен, как и любой мальчишка, у которого есть меч, и он счастлив. Всё его счастье — карта сокровищ, и поиск, и восторг открытия. А после — к новым берегам.

Возможно, секунды между картой — заданным вопросом — и найденным кладом — ответом — самые радостные для него, даже если он не может продлить их насильно. Вся его суть требует отвести паузе перед финалом ровно столько, сколько необходимо, не больше.

Поэтому Брюс длит паузу сам, с усмешкой отпивая немного чая.

— Трудно сказать, Тони, — бормочет он, когда его друг почти теряет самообладание и становится похож на нахохлившегося воробья. — Это не имеет ничего общего с теориями, которые мы до сих пор изучали.

— А с научной фантастикой? —Тони хмыкает, хотя внутренне обеспокоен. Как и любой человек, который не знает, с чем имеет дело. Как и любой, кто боится, что его видят насквозь, несмотря на всю его железную броню. — Прошлое и будущее людей видишь, нет?

Брюс снова пожимает плечами, его усмешка теплеет.

— Прошлое. Немного.

Он наблюдает, как сужаются глаза Тони, как его взгляд становится пытливым, а рот вздрагивает в улыбке — одновременно рассеянной и изумлённой, и хищной, и, конечно, восторженной. Как он нагромождает концепции одну на другую, как строит догадки и даёт им научные названия. Словно своим кораблям. У него целая флотилия, и каждый корабль этого юного пирата получает собственное имя, как в книгах: «Победа», «Надежда», «Удача».

«Теория Бернарда Кажинского», «Энергообмен», «Медиумизм», «Психоактивный сдвиг».

Впрочем, Тони отказывается от своих кораблей так же быстро, как наделяет их жизнью, обликом и именем.

Считывает ли Брюс информацию с помошью какого-то излучения? Это процесс сканирования? Это _процесс?_ Сколько времени он отнимает, на какие участки мозга воздействует? Создаёт ли Брюс общее ментальное пространство между ними, когда заглядывает в его голову? Каков радиус этой способности? Связано ли это с тем, что Тони недавно читал в трудах по парапсихологии? Имеет ли место эмпатия? Можно ли использовать тактильную телепатию во время секса, как в Стар Треке?

Брюс моргает и хмыкает; Старк каменеет, как будто его застали за чем-то непристойным. За _думанием_ , сменой мыслей, врасплох, на самом личном…

Они смотрят друг на друга.

Тони знал, что случилось с его другом, но получить доказательство — совсем другое. Он исследователь, но он человек.

Тони не боится, но неспособен противиться лёгкой дрожи, которая бежит по его спине. Осознание. Изумление. Трепет. Восторг. Опаска. Боль. Печаль. И, наконец, всё-таки страх. _Ты правда знаешь, Брюс?_

Пропасть чужой жизни смотрит на Брюса настороженно и странно.

Брюс не считает нужным кивать, просто смотрит в ответ. Тони не считает нужным сдерживать немного резкий смешок. Он верит.

— Клянусь, — вдруг поднимает он руки, — я всего раз о тебе так думал. Второй раз был случайно. Нельзя же контролировать свои мысли, знаешь ли. — В его голове всплывает не слишком детальная сексуальная фантазия, родившаяся там когда-то по большей части из любопытства, не из реального влечения к доктору.

 _Знаю_ , думает Брюс и наклоняет голову. На самом деле Тони не видит смысла извиняться за свои мысли, стыдиться их или даже упоминать. Ему всего лишь необходимо сказать что-то, что можно счесть отвлекающим внимание. В его голове и жизни есть тёмные закутки, откуда он пытается, искренне пытается увести внимание Брюса. То, что он не хотел бы делить ни с кем. То, что вызывает в нём настоящую потребность просить прощения. Вина. Стыд. Мрак.

Брюс позволяет ему говорить о вещах, которые могли бы показаться возмутительными им обоим.

— Вот как. Почему же ты не побеспокоил меня с этой идеей? — поднимает он брови, улыбаясь. Задумчиво вертит чашку в руках. — Мне она нравится.

Тони не требуется его ответ, тем более жалкая попытка смутить, но Брюс понимает, что _знающее молчание_ точно смутит его сильнее, чем что бы то ни было.

— Мы были немного заняты, — фыркает Тони, ероша себе волосы. — Не хотелось бы мне спасать мир без штанов.

— Приоритеты, — качает головой Брюс, опуская глаза. — Мир на первом месте, да?

— Не обижайся. — Тони искренне хмурится; его внимание, до сих пор прикованное к самым тёмным его тайнам и страху уязвимости, теряет фокус. Какое-то время они молчат, потом Тони рассеянно замечает: — Может, я правда должен был…

С изумлением Брюс понимает, что тот беспокоится о его мнении на этот счёт, даже если отчасти это шутка. Что Тони ни на секунду не хочет заставлять Брюса чувствовать себя на втором месте после чего-либо. В данной ситуации это нелепо, но то, насколько этот человек ему симпатизирует, приятно поражает.

— Чаю? — предлагает Брюс, глядя на Тони поверх очков.

Тот неуютно ведёт плечами: осознание собственной уязвимости приходит к нему постепенно, с каждой секундой всё полнее. Они снова смотрят друг на друга, и Брюс ждёт перелома. Либо Тони откажется от этого осознания, посчитав, что его горе и его вина могут быть только отвергнуты, а значит, тепло улыбающийся ему Брюс _не знает_ , либо он примет это и почувствует себя в безопасности.

По-своему тоже выбор.

Брюс спокоен. Ему нет нужды отвергать Тони, как и переживать о его возможном решении. _Он знает_. Он просто предлагает ему чай.

И в какой-то момент перелом происходит. Тони выдыхает, и в его глазах что-то загорается.

Он снова выглядит, как юный пират.

— Чаю, — понимающе кивает Брюс и идёт на кухню.

— Тебе, значит, нравится та идея? — кричит ему вслед Тони; звуки его голоса кажутся осязаемыми, лоснящимися от рассеянного восторга, интереса и веселья, и от формы оскала, в котором растягивается его рот, и от искр в его глазах.

Брюс наливает чай и не отвечает. Но он, конечно, подумает.

 

***

 

— О тебе ходят интересные слухи, — улыбается Локи, сжимая его горло и надавливая большим пальцем на угол челюсти. 

Брюс запрокидывает голову и скашивает глаза, разглядывая своего гостя, и в ответ только пожимает плечами. За последние дни он вообще отвык разговаривать. Нет нужды.

Локи небрежно дёргает уголком рта, недовольный молчанием. И чужим спокойствием. И тем, что бездна преследует его. Ему не нравится мидгардский климат. Зато нравится мороженое. Всё это делает его человечным, и Брюс щурится, с улыбкой разглядывая бога из-за съехавших на сторону очков.

Кажется, тот что-то видит, потому что секунду спустя отпускает Брюса, вернее, швыряет к стене — очередной жест превосходства, силы, власти. Брюс не чувствует себя подчинённым, и прежде, чем снова подняться на ноги, без спешки протирает очки. Ему любопытно.

Они долго не говорят ни о чём.

— Для тебя теперь не существует лжи, смертный, — говорит Локи. — Это не идёт твоей породе.

И это противно сути самого Локи.

Наверное, поэтому он пришёл. 

— Я… польщён вниманием, — бормочет Брюс с неловкой улыбкой, чем зарабатывает ещё один безэмоциональный взгляд.

В этом мире все думают, что Локи в Асгарде, — в Асгарде все думают, что Локи погиб.

Тор думает, что Локи погиб.

Локи пришлось оставить трон, который он в тайне занял, чтобы навестить его. Брюс не уверен, как именно бог узнал о его новой способности, но в конце концов тот счёл необходимым прийти и удостовериться, оставив в Асгарде спрятанного, погруженного в сон Одина и иллюзию на троне.

Это было удивительно. Брюс бы на его месте не оставил трон, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство. Но асы относились к тем, кто видит истину, как к самым редким и великим драгоценностям Вселенной, а Локи вырос среди асов.

Когда Брюс смотрит на него, он чувствует странный вкус, совсем другой образ. Один как патока, застывшая на лице бога, сладко блестящая в линиях фигуры, чертах лица. Локи притворялся Одином недолго, но следы не торопятся исчезать. Есть имена, которые не называют вслух без последствий, и есть лица, которые не крадут просто так. Нельзя безболезненно притвориться Всеотцом. Эту маску трудно выдержать, потому что она давит пластом времени, магии, сотворения мира, враньём и первозданностью, кристальной чистотой этого вранья, отчего само его понятие теряет смысл.

Брюс смаргивает остатки иллюзии и снова видит перед собой только Локи.

Тот собран и никуда не спешит, его профиль из тех, что можно чеканить на монетах, у него неповторимая стать, тело, которое рассказывает об опасности даже больше, чем о привлекательности. Брюс видит магию вокруг него. Она не приручена, но она здесь, и бог позволяет ей бурлить. Он нравится магии.

Брюсу кажется, что воздух его комнаты превратился в акварельные краски. Магия горит рядом с Локи. Живёт. Брюс ласково здоровается с ней, впрочем, оставаясь незамеченным. Они из разных слоёв реальности.

— Мидградец, — с отвращением выплёвывает Локи. — Что ты видишь?

На это просто ответить.

— Я вижу тебя, — говорит Брюс. Локи поворачивается к нему. Брюс всё ещё невозмутимо на него смотрит.

— И как…

— Как много я вижу? — Брюс усмехается. — Что, от этого зависит, убьёшь ты меня или убьёшь? Богатый выбор.

— О, ты видишь достаточно много, — усмехается в ответ бог, и его взгляд застывает, подёрнутый ледяным интересом.

Локи шагает к столу, опираясь на него рукой, и каждое его движение лжет. Нет нужды говорить неправду, но для него слова — самый грубый из инструментов. Если смертный слышит ложь в словах, он будет обманут иначе.

Локи ещё не понимает, _как много_.

Брюс ждёт. Ждёт уважительно, с некоторым почтением — Локи привёл с собой Магию, и Брюс благодарен за необычную гостью. Кажется, Локи и Магия неразделимы, но он не может воспринимать их… отношения (как бы нелепо ни звучало) не как дружбу. Локи пришёл с другом. Это делает его ещё человечнее, чем любовь к мороженому и плохо скрываемый интерес к земным книгам.

Брюс чувствует запахи, которые когда-то чувствовал Локи, проходя мимо убитых агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Локи не спешил, вытирал руки и думал о мороженом.

Он видит многое другое, и Локи наконец понимает что-то, слегка поворачивает голову.

Это секунда перелома, но Брюс ещё не уловил, что именно изменилось.

— Ты тоже видел меня, — вдруг тихо говорит он. Смерть, от которой его отделяло время на подготовку к магическому пассу, немного отодвигается.

Локи скучающе улыбается и идёт к нему, разжимая уже собранные в щепоть пальцы.

То, что происходит дальше, сливается для Брюса в полосу боли; он плохо видит, потому что с него слетели очки, и ворот рубашки трещит. Бог небрежно срывает с его шеи тонкую металлическую цепочку, словно она может помешать, после чего достаёт откуда-то трёхгранный нож. Брюс так и не понимает, где именно тот его хранил, возможно, где-то в складках асгардской одежды. Как самурай, ну серьёзно.

— Ты видел моё второе лицо, которое я от всех скрываю, — добавляет Брюс, пока его горло не проткнули. — Когда я показываю его, я называю себя монстром, когда я думаю о нём, я думаю о себе, как о монстре. Почему же ты считаешь, что мы не на равных?

Локи останавливается, щурясь и кривя губы. Ещё несколько секунд отсрочки.

— Ты очень торопишься меня убить, — продолжает Брюс совсем тихо. — Думаешь, у меня есть преимущество, какая-то власть над тобой. Я всего лишь вижу тебя, Локи. Но прежде, чем увидеть тебя, мне пришлось увидеть себя.

Глаза Локи спокойные, внимательные и немного дикие. Они вобрали цвет магии. Зелёный, горький. Он всегда был ребёнком, поцелованным магией.

— И что же ты увидел? — мягко спрашивает он. 

Тишина звенит, соскальзывая с трёхгранного клинка куда-то вниз.

Брюс медленно вдыхает.

Он долго думает, прежде чем ответить, потому что трудно описать, что он увидел, когда суть живущего в нём существа перестала быть загадкой. Когда его собственное существо перестало быть загадкой. Но выразить это словами оказывается легче, чем он думал.

— Я увидел не монстра.

 

***

 

Ему так и не приходится умереть в тот день.

 

***

 

Коулсон приходит с пакетами, полными еды. Он улыбается Брюсу, как обычно, и аккуратно ставит свою ношу на пол.

— Здесь не хватает окон, — замечает он. — Думаю, я мог бы устроить это, доктор Беннер.

Брюс доброжелательно кивает, рассматривая выпавшее из крайнего пакета мороженое. Банановое.

— Поинтересовались моими вкусами? — спрашивает он.

— Это визит вежливости, — отвечает агент. — Я должен был сделать всё на высшем уровне.

Это не визит вежливости. Это гораздо больше жест симпатии и поддержки.

Брюс видит, как когда-то родители наказывали своего сына, маленького мальчика, запирая его на чердаке в темноте. И он видит, что нравится Филу. И что тот сам не против бананового мороженого.

Фил. Он пробует произнести про себя его имя. Фил. Неофициально. Здорово.

— Было бы неплохо иметь окно там, — Брюс машет рукой через плечо. — Сколько вам придётся заплатить рабочим, чтобы они согласились прийти сюда его вырубать?

— Много, — снова улыбается Фил, выкладывая продукты на стол рядом со стопками расчётов. — Или придётся вас ненадолго переселить в другие комнаты. Вы ведь понимаете, о вас и раньше ходили страшные…

— Слухи, — помогает ему Брюс.

— Сказки.

— Не нужно преувеличивать, чтобы правда обо мне звучала страшно.

— Ничего не изменилось. — Коулсон кивает и садится на свободный стул, поправляя пиджак. — Вы теперь — зеркало, идеальная отражающая поверхность. Никто не хочет быть открытым перед живым зеркалом.

— А вы? — спрашивает Брюс, глядя на него поверх очков.

— А я, — спокойно говорит Фил, — принёс вам мороженое.

Брюс смеётся и предлагает своему гостю чай.

Тот — единственный, наверное, кто его не боится.

 

***

 

Это вторая попытка, хотя Локи сам не верит, что убьёт его. Он лениво озвучивает своё намерение, после чего снова швыряет Брюса на пол. Тот не против, если богу так комфортнее.

Больше они не говорят ни слова.

Они проводят много времени вместе в тот день. Почему-то асгардский принц не заканчивает начатое, не продолжает их диалог, даже не обращает на Брюса внимания. Он задумчиво ходит по комнате и выбирает книги. Брюс его не торопит. Локи читает. Происходящее может показаться странным любому: вот Локи швыряет его на пол, они говорят, и вдруг всё стихает, и бог берёт в руки первую книгу. Ни одна история не выдержит такого резкого перехода.

Но ни один из них почему-то не испытывает необходимости сглаживать его. Брюс сидит, и Локи, судя по всему, вовсе не тревожит ещё минуту назад бушевавший гнев. То, что он выдавал за гнев.

Когда спустя несколько часов Локи откладывает книгу по квантовой психологии Роберта Антона Уилсона, его взгляд почти другой.

— Любопытно, — говорит он с нечитаемым выражением лица, и трудно сказать, о чём он думает. Брюс видит каждую его мысль и ждёт.

— Куда исчез зверь? — спрашивает его гость. Халк?

— Не зверь, — поправляет Брюс. 

Локи смотрит, и Брюсу кажется, что его самого без спешки разбирают на мысли, воспоминания и чувства самым детальным образом.

— Я убью тебя, когда мы закончим, — говорит бог, продолжая рассматривать собеседника.

Тот по привычке пожимает плечами. Потом спохватывается и всё же добавляет вслух:

— Я знаю.

— Конечно, — усмехается Локи.

Они молчат.

У Локи есть вопросы.

— Ты больше не злишься, — говорит Брюс, неловко улыбаясь, хотя не испытывает неловкости. Его губы привыкли к этому изгибу, глаза — к выражению. Он не препятствует своему лицу, и оно по-своему трактует его чувства. Выражение, впрочем, скоро сменяется новым «привычным» — спокойным.

Локи кривится. Поправив очки, Брюс улыбается ему снова.

— Ты устал держаться за свой трон, — говорит он нелепо и прямолинейно.

Локи смеётся.

— Я бы сказал, что ты устал захватывать его, но это было сначала, теперь ты устал за него держаться.

— Это то, что ты видишь в моей голове, смертный? — шипит бог.

— Захватывать мир всегда тяжело, Локи. Особенно свой.

— Я могу снова поиграть с твоим.

Брюс молчит.

— _Его_ теперь нет, смертный, — говорит Локи, не называя Халка ни монстром, ни зверем, предпочитая вовсе никак его не называть, — и тебя не будет. Я не просил у Мидгарда таких оскорбительных поблажек.

Локи улыбается, но мысли о Мидгарде вызывают в нём омерзение. Сквозь раздражение и насмешку его усталость дрожью пробегает по губам Брюса.

— Тебе, наверное, станет легче, когда от _него_ совсем ничего не останется. И тела, в котором он жил, — говорит Брюс ещё нелепее и прямолинейнее. Бог зло скалится.

Брюс не может ответить ему тем же. Нельзя испытывать неприязнь к тому, кого _видишь_. Чью шкуру впитал, примерил. Новая способность не позволяет выбирать сторону — нет Мстителей и их противников, и Щ.И.Т.а нет. На щеке бога пятнышко акварельной краски, Магия дремлет, Локи устал, и Брюс просто смотрит на него.

— Что ещё тебе открыто, смертный? — резко бросает тот, и секунду спустя его Магия вторгается в голову Брюса, вскрывает его существо — Локи не нужно дожидаться ответа.

Они оба не понимают, что происходит дальше, и не смогли бы это описать, но когда всё заканчивается, Брюс невидяще смотрит на испещрённую глубокими линиями синюю кожу бога. В комнате холодно. Локи не потерял контроль настолько, чтобы выпустить свою истинную сущность, но Брюс всё равно видит её, и теперь, после такой… близости, он видит не только акварель, но и графику. У линий, покрывающих кожу существа перед ним, красивая форма и необычный сюжет.

Между ними не остаётся недопонимания, даже если у Локи всё ещё есть вопросы. Брюс привычно пожимает плечами и отвечает на один из них, самый незначительный и заполошный:

— Я не могу бояться того, о чём знаю. Зачем?

Это на вопрос о его возможной смерти.

Что-то ещё происходит, но он не в силах описать. Локи останавливает на нём взгляд.

— Ты видишь и воспоминания?

Брюс только смотрит на него в ответ.

— И? — вдруг криво улыбается Локи. — Что скажешь?

Он спрашивает обо всём том, что творил, что делает его чудовищем, но в то же время он всё ещё спрашивает и о своей голубой коже, о тех красивых линиях. То, что он творил, не делает его чудовищем так, как делают эти линии. За вопросом стоят десятки лет ненависти и отвращения, но в голосе Локи только досада и усталость.

Проходит некоторое время, и Брюс наконец отвечает:

— Хочу предложить тебе чаю.

Похоже, это исчерпывающий ответ, потому что Локи щерит зубы, смотрит на него, видит что-то и исчезает. Прихватив с собой книгу Роберта Антона Уилсона.

 

***

 

Тони думает, что его друг стал похож на сивиллу или вроде того. На безумную прорицательницу, «немного ку-ку», так он думает. Или на профессора Трелони из «Гарри Поттера». Брюс молчит, как обычно, и поднимает бровь в ответ на чужие мысли. Тони тоже молчит. Тони вообще приходит к нему всё чаще, усаживается в кресло, которое сам же притащил, и довольно улыбается. Ему достаточно просто быть здесь — он наедине с кем-то, кто знает его так же, как и он сам, и он чувствует себя… хорошо. Он чувствует себя хорошо.

Для него комната Брюса становится реальным отражением ментального пространства — Тони как-то рассказывает тому, что в колледже представлял себе комнату, где держал свои мысли, и иногда любил воображать себя в ней, наедине с собой. Неловко подбирая слова, он добавил, что теперь в комнате Брюса его мысли открыты всем ветрам и известны всем присутствующим, так что она вроде как воплощённая та, из детства.

Локи приходит читать книги. Они всё ещё враги, но официально Локи мёртв, так что Брюс улыбается ему и предлагает одно из изданий Тимоти Лири. С каждым разом Локи ненавидит его всё больше — за то, что тот _знает_.

Однажды Локи погружает Брюса в кошмар, желая причинить ему боль, но это заканчивается тем, что он ненавидит его даже сильнее — потому что смертный уже знал и попробовал на вкус все предложенные образы, и кошмар его не пугает.

Стив приходит только лишь немного реже, чем Тони. Он всегда печален во время встреч с Брюсом, но не может отказаться от них. Для него Брюс говорит вслух, Стив улыбается и рисует в своём альбоме.

Наташа не приходит, но Брюс хотел бы.

 

***

 

В какой-то момент ненависть Локи кусает сама себя за хвост и перестаёт существовать. Он недовольно бросает через плечо, что нельзя ненавидеть того, кто чувствует суть вещей, как они есть. Когда-то Один хотел играть эту роль, но, очевидно, слишком много болтал и делал глупости, избранная роль ему натирала.

Брюс молчит.

Локи кивает, скалится и продолжает заниматься своими делами.

В один прекрасный день он садится за компьютеры и начинает стирать данные Мстителей. Брюс вздыхает и останавливает его. Бог раздражён, говорит, чтобы смертный не мешал его планам, но почему-то слушается.

Он приходит по той же причине, что и Тони, но ему тесно в этой комнате.

 

***

 

Брюс немного скучает по старой жизни, зевает и переворачивается на другой бок. Весь этаж, на котором находятся его комнаты, словно вымер, поэтому он развлекается, чувствуя поток ветра, поддерживающий крылья летящего мимо голубя.

 

***

 

— А что Халк? — с интересом спрашивает Тони.

Брюс играет в «Сапёр» на одном из своих компьютеров, ест пиццу и качает ногой. Тони рядом, конструирует усилитель для своего костюма. В следующий раз он думает принести чертежи машины-автомата, которая сможет готовить им пиццу с пепперони.

— А что Халк? — переспрашивает Брюс, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь.

Тони неопределённо хмыкает. Разговор на этом заканчивается.

 

***

 

У Тони горят глаза.

— Детка, — начинает он спокойно и небрежно. — Я всё придумал.

Брюс хмыкает, потому что это достойное начало.

— Ты можешь сбежать. Заглянем в Старбакс по дороге?

— Сбежать. — Беннер вздыхает, приглаживая взъерошенные после сна волосы. Пытается удобнее устроиться в кресле. — Хочешь чаю?

— Я должен был сказать это торжественнее, да? — Тони рассматривает своего друга, расслабленный и задумчивый. Он всё продумал, и Брюсу это льстит. Побег для него ещё не продумывали.

— Ну, — неопределённо пожимает он плечами, — а жучки?

Тони хмыкает.

— Я пустил в Щ.И.Т.е видеозапись твоего второго дня здесь по кругу. Ты тогда по большей части спал.

— Они скоро обнаружат? — уточняет Брюс.

— Не скоро. — Тони продолжает его разглядывать, и Брюс кивает.

— Я не буду шутить про то, что ты наблюдал за мной, пока я спал, даже если ты этого ждёшь, — замечает он.

— Невероятно, доктор, — фыркает Старк, — да вы как мысли читаете.

Брюс слегка улыбается.

Конечно, он знал о плане побега, жучках и записи с секунды, когда его друг вошёл. Но если он совсем прекратит говорить, потому что уже _знает_ , общение с ним перестанет быть возможным. Он понимает это. Не нужно так усложнять жизнь тем, кто хочет продолжать общение; он будет говорить для Тони. И остальных. Ему не трудно.

— Щ.И.Т. всё же хочет провести пару невинных исследований над тобой и твоей новой способностью, — говорит Тони. Ирония в его голосе опасно граничит с сарказмом.

— Тебе это не нравится.

— О, мне это не нравится. Использовать моего доктора, как детектор лжи, как будто у них нет своих детекторов лжи. — Тони начинает прохаживаться по комнате, не скрывая усмешку. — Пустая трата хорошего доктора.

— Тони.— Брюс с улыбкой качает головой, но не успевает продолжить, потому что Локи застывает в двух шагах от Тони — там, где появился из ниоткуда — и удивлённо моргает.

 

***

 

Это на самом деле очень неловкая ситуация.

Из них двоих Локи первый приходит в себя и делает шаг назад.

— Железный человек, — приветствует он безэмоционально.

— Олень, — отвечает Тони, каменея лицом.

Они смотрят друг на друга с диковатым выражением в глазах, словно произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Бог недоволен, Тони взбудоражен, его мысли несутся в поисках способа атаковать незваного гостя. В последний раз они виделись, когда крушили Нью-Йорк. По разные стороны баррикад.

Брюс ловит секунду тишины, пока они оба всё ещё оглушены и не произошло ничего непоправимого.

— Тихо! — рявкает он, хотя в комнате и так достаточно тихо.

Это может послужить толчком к катастрофе, а может и наоборот. Просиходит второе, и оба его… посетителя поворачиваются к нему, словно ища в отвлечении спасение, выход из непредвиденной ситуации.

— Вы пришли ко мне. Это моя… территория, — морщится Брюс, но слово лучше подыскать не может. — И здесь никто не будет драться. — Он говорит с той интонацией, которая обычно сопутствует последней минуте перед превращением в Халка. Такой угрозы больше нет, но эффект достаточно сильный.

От повисшего напряжения, кажется, готова растаять брошенная в холодильнике пицца. Брюс с досадой складывает руки на груди.

— Нет, не за этим, — отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос Тони. — Он пришёл за книгами, и он может остаться.

Тони настолько ошарашен, что не вполне понимает смысл услышанного. Наконец он говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Я пришёл раньше.

 

***

 

Брюс с детства не любил объясняться. Но с Тони они говорили на одном языке, часто упоминая формулы и прецеденты, названия которых ничего не сказали бы кому-то ещё. Страсть к науке сблизила их, номенклатуры стали их личными секретными словами, тайным языком, который придумывают подружки в начальных классах. Среди остальных Мстителей это дало им умиротворяющее чувство абсолютного понимания.

Но теперь Брюс просто не знает, как объяснить своему другу… это.

— Я почему-то думал, что он наказан. Стоит на горохе. В Асгарде, — медленно говорит Тони. — Неужели никогда больше не видеться — такая роскошь?

— Тони, я не сменил сторону, и ты знаешь это, — устало отвечает на чужие стремительно сменяющиеся мысли Беннер.

— Конечно, конечно, — странно смеётся тот. — В одно время он пытается тебя убить, а в другое берёт у тебя книги?

— До сих пор мы вполне успешно смогли совмещать это.

— Сходи в библиотеку, козёл, — рычит Тони, делая шаг вперёд.

Он сам не знает, что хочет сделать, но желание защитить друга и ударить Локи достаточно сильно, чтобы он сделал шаг.

Локи даже не морщится, только проводит в воздухе ладонью дугу. Движение мягкое и твёрдое. Голос Тони обрывается, словно между ними повисла звуковая преграда.

— Как комариное жужжание, — говорит Локи с неприязнью. Тони останавливается и хмурится, видя безмолвно шевелящиеся губы своего врага.

— Это грубо, Локи, — тихо замечает Брюс.

Тот не считает нужным отвечать. Брюс качает головой, и его осуждение неприятно задевает бога.

— Ты не одобряешь грубость, монстр? — наконец усмехается он, откладывая на стол уже прочитанный том. — О, ты как ласковый котёнок. Особенно когда теряешь контроль.

— На кого похож ты, когда теряешь контроль? — спрашивает Брюс, прямо смотря ему в лицо.

Тот показывает зубы, улыбаясь далеко не дружелюбно.

Брюс снимает очки и протирает их, чтобы занять руки. Чужие воспоминания роятся вокруг его головы. Он снова видит графику и акварель.

Если честно, спрятаться от Тони за завесой тишины очень хочется, но это не решит их проблему. Брюс выразительно смотрит на Локи поверх очков. Тот смотрит в ответ. Проходит некоторое время, ровно столько, чтобы выдержанная богом пауза показала, что он сам решает, когда накладывать и снимать заклинания. Только тогда он милостиво убирает завесу.

У Брюса достаточно такта сдержать одобрительную добрую улыбку, которая так бесит Тони. Что-то подсказывает ему, что на Локи она подействует не лучше.

По воздуху бежит рябь. Когда Брюс поворачивается к Тони, у того ничего не выражающее лицо и расслабленная поза.

— Лучше бы ты завёл любовника, док, — говорит он.

— У нас с тобой уже официальные отношения? — улыбается ему Брюс.

— Давай узаконим наш фантастический броманс, и ты будешь изменять мне с дурачком-ассистентом, который путает химические элементы. Будешь утверждать, что ты держал его поблизости, потому что у него свежий взгляд на теорию струн.

— Я бы не стал так разбивать твоё сердце.

Тони издает звук, которому трудно дать название, и продолжает пожирать Локи глазами.

Локи держит в руках книгу и задумчиво рассматривает его в ответ.

— _Почему он здесь?_ — шипит Тони, но Локи уже отворачивается от него, потеряв всякий интерес.

— Это было занимательно, — холодно говорит он Брюсу. — Но он тратит моё время.

Брюс складывает на груди руки.

— Думаю, он имеет право на моё время не меньше, чем ты.

— Думаю, я могу убить его и освободить здесь немного свободного места.

— Ты все вопросы решаешь так радикально?

— Мне предложить ему чаю? — лениво спрашивает бог, думая о том, что мог бы стереть Старку память в конце их неугодной встречи. И о том, как именно он мог бы развлечь себя, если смертный не вспомнит о происходящем после. И ещё о том, сработает ли его магия на этом мидгардце. В последний раз не получилось, но у него есть теории.

Тони наблюдает за ними какое-то время, после чего разворачивается и идёт на кухню. Первое, что делает Локи, — презрительно кривит губы и смотрит на Брюса, потому что искренне сбит с толку. В его лице бог ищет ответ, ведь Брюс знает истину. И явно знает, почему обычно непоколебимый Старк решил их бросить. Но Брюс отворачивается и начинает шуршать бумагами.

Он почти готов сказать, что Тони очень ранимый и его легко обидеть, но сдерживается и только улыбается. Тому бы не понравилась такая трактовка его действий.

— А что насчёт тебя? Чаю? — спрашивает он.

Локи щурится.

Отпускать Тони, не стерев ему память, нельзя. Если заклинание не подействует, придётся убить его. Богу кажется, убивать только Старка будет не слишком честно. Придётся убить и Брюса.

Брюс поднимает брови.

— Боишься заводить любимчиков? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Почему должен умирать только один Мститель, если вас гораздо больше? — вкрадчиво отвечает ему Локи и решает, что сейчас — самое время стереть Старку память и вышвырнуть его прочь.

Брюс вздыхает и опускает голову. Ему не хочется видеть то, что вот-вот произойдёт.

Однако он слышит.

Локи удивлённо хмыкает, после чего становится очень тихо. Потом он что-то шипит, и Брюс предпочёл бы не находить в его голове перевод иномирных ругательств.

— Что произошло? — цедит бог.

Встретив его взгляд, Брюс только беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Что, — повторяет тот сквозь зубы и закрывает глаза, снова пытаясь телепортироваться. В этот раз не на кухню к Старку, а куда-то далеко, в место, которое ему давно знакомо. Брюс с любопытством рассматривает дохнувшую на него теплом картину: море и каменистый пляж, где валуны изрисованы углём. Спирали… Руны. Магия — красивая наука.

Но проваливается и вторая попытка Локи. Секунду спустя Тони возвращается с чашкой чая и без спешки идёт к подоконнику недавно прорубленного окна. Присев на край, он задумчиво смотрит на бога сквозь поднимающийся от чашки пар.

Локи смотрит на него в ответ зло и немного дико.

— У тебя кончился зелёный, Брюс, — спокойно замечает Тони и дует на чай.

— Это грубо, Тони, — говорит Брюс уже второй раз за день.

— Прошу прощения, — усмехается тот и делает глоток.

Локи требуется несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он не любит терять возможность свободно перемещаться, когда захочет. Брюс прекрасно понимает его.

Застывшая поза сменяется расслабленной, и бог склоняет голову к плечу, рассматривая Старка в ответ.

— Как, — говорит он, и это похоже на угрозу больше, чем на вопрос.

— Ты оставил после себя массу материала для исследования. Я немного с ним поигрался, — безразлично отвечает Тони. Он зол, и осматривает бога с головы до ног так, словно хочет продать его на органы.

Локи скалится и делает шаг к нему.

— Ты собрал игрушку, которая может меня здесь удержать?

— Я не думал, что это будешь ты, детка. Но судьба послала мне неожиданный подарок.

— Ты решил запереть себя в клетке с тигром, смертный? — спрашивает Локи мягко и поднимает руку.

Тони быстро вскидывает свободную руку, в которой зажато нечто, похожее на смартфон. Брюс с любопытством пересчитывает разбросанные вдоль корпуса неоновые огоньки.

Ещё не финальная версия. Тони любил заниматься ею во время своих визитов к Брюсу, Брюс любил притворяться, будто не знает, что это не калькулятор.

— Ты не хочешь лишиться и других способностей. Так что лучше не пытайся их использовать. — Тони уже давно не выглядел в присутствии Брюса таким безразличным, совершенно лишённым восторженности или хотя бы веселья. Он улыбается Локи, и это самая холодная улыбка, которую Брюс у него помнит.

Тони почти в ярости.

Локи останавливается, хмурясь и глядя на устройство. Секунду спустя он с интересом смотрит на самого Тони.

— Значит, ты можешь что-то и без своего костюма.

— Будь я без него ни на что не способен, у меня не было бы костюма. — Тони проводит по кнопкам устройства подушечкой большого пальца и щурится.

— И сколько у тебя способов справляться с врагами без него? — усмехается Локи, делая к нему ещё один шаг.

— Я мог бы соблазнить тебя, — дёргает Старк уголком рта. — Мне не нужен для этого костюм.

— Мне не нужна магия, чтобы тебя убить, — смеётся бог и двигается вперёд. Это текучее опасное движение, за которым должна последовать катастрофа. Тони жмёт на все кнопки сразу и выплёскивает ему в лицо чай.

 

***

 

Нельзя сказать, что Брюс с лёгкостью предотвращает катастрофу. Он считает себя находчивым человеком, но времени обдумать свои действия у него нет, поэтому он просто вклинивается между двумя своими… гостями. Это отнимает у него несколько секунд, но к тому моменту у Тони вывихнуто запястье, вспорота рубашка и разбито лицо. Его устройство валяется на полу смятое, и сам он прижимается к окну лопатками.

Брюс вмешивается, и хотел бы он сделать это как-то иначе. Он бросается на Тони спиной, закрывая собой и размахивая руками. Он чувствует себя очень, очень глупо и несерьёзно, лёжа так на нём.

Локи делает шаг назад, поднимая подбородок и сужая глаза. Он вытирает о рукав нож, который не успел использовать по назначению, но всё же успел использовать. Под его ногами потрескивают микросхемы.

— Пошёл прочь, — говорит он Брюсу. Глубокий грубый голос совершенно не подходит тонким чертам его лица.

— Локи, — говорит Брюс, — не трогай моего друга. Тони, — он дёргает головой, пытаясь посмотреть назад, — не трогай моего друга.

В комнате повисает тишина. Он чувствует, как напрягся под ним Тони, и видит застывшее выражение лица бога.

— Ты бредишь, смертный, — наконец говорит тот. Секунду спустя он начинает смеяться. — Мне не нужна дружба мидгардца. Хотя, — он мягко убирает нож в рукав и, ощерившись, смотрит на Брюса, — от видящего это комплимент.

— Видящего, — насмешливо выплёвывает Тони и пихает Брюса в плечо, пытаясь скинуть с себя. Тот не двигается. — Нравятся его способности?

— Мало иметь способность, Старк, нужно уметь обращаться с ней должным образом. — Бог тянет слова почти с жалостью. 

Он встряхивает руками, и Брюс видит, как они полыхают россыпью зелёных искр. Тони не видит, но напрягается сильнее. Вздёрнув верхнюю губу, Локи закрывает глаза и мгновенно успокаивает дыхание. Магия прикасается к его ладоням, но он всё равно не может почувствовать связь. Он хмурится и пытается снова, и она почти поймана в ловушку, сплетена узором вокруг его пальцев, но он снова упускает её. Это вряд ли продлится долго, Тони понятия не имел, что он конструировал, но результата достаточно, чтобы взбесить Локи. 

— Мне не нужна магия, чтобы убить тебя, — повторяет он вкрадчиво, открывая глаза. Брюс вздрагивает, стискивая колено Тони.

— Ты у меня в гостях, — говорит он, удерживая чужой взгляд и качая головой. — Ты мой гость, и я даю тебе книги.

Локи смотрит на него. В какой-то момент его лицо меняется; он поджимает губы и отворачивается от них.

Брюс выдыхает и наконец поднимается на ноги. Взъерошив себе волосы, он отходит к столу.

— Вы оба у меня в гостях, — бормочет он. У него начинает раскалываться голова, поэтому он тянется к собственному давно остывшему чаю.

Следующее, что он слышит, — грохот падающего стула, смех Тони и звук рвущейся ткани.

 

***

 

— Детский сад. — Брюс раздражён. Очень раздражён. — Как же я устал от вас.

— Ты ведь сам выбираешь своих _друзей_ , — цедит Тони сквозь ухмылку. 

Он смотрит на Локи, слизывает с губ кровь, и он абсолютно счастлив. Он успел врубить бога лицом в стол, и даже если сам сейчас лежит в обломках с распоротой щекой, он доволен. Зашипев и в очередной раз проведя языком по верхней губе, он снова оглядывает своего противника. Тот гневно выхаживает по комнате, пытаясь взять контроль над магией и исцелить заплывший глаз. Когда у него не получается, он шипит и переключает внимание на занозы в своих ладонях.

— Я убью тебя, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к Тони с безумной ухмылкой.

— Локи! — Брюс почти рычит.

Тот скалится, но возвращается к своим занозам.

— Я смотрю, ты уважаешь его, да, красавчик? — Тони устраивается удобнее в обломках, и Брюс чувствует, как по чужому телу бежит болезненная судорога. Всё его лицо залито кровью, вывихнутая рука не делает положение лучше. Тони закидывает ногу на ногу. — Точнее, его способности. Все находят в нём что-то, стоящее уважения. Никто не любит его просто потому, что он хороший парень.

— Тони, — поднимает брови Брюс и садится рядом с ним. Вправить руку надо бы под анестезией.

— Я тебя люблю просто так, — говорит тот.

— Конечно. Согни руку. Да, под девяносто градусов, вот.

— Берёшь его книги, а? Ты не слишком хорошо с ним обращаешься, _Локи_.

— Мидгардцы обращаются со своим видящим, как с отбросом, я всего лишь навещаю его. — Локи усмехается и вскидывает брови, делая большие глаза, нелепо и немного комично. — Вы заперли его в клетку. Вы его боитесь, но вы используете его. Знания, которые даны ему, — редчайший дар. В Асгарде умеют ценить хорошие артефакты, уверен, там оценили бы вашего монстра.

— Я не… артефакт. — Брюс морщится. И не монстр. По крайней мере, теперь он так не думает.

Лицо бога смягчается.

— Вправь ему руку. — Он садится на подоконник и закидывает ногу на ногу текучим движением. Его рот растягивается в сладкой улыбке. — Я посмотрю.

— Локи, — укоризненно говорит Брюс.

В следующие десять секунд Тони кричит.

 

***

 

— Да что с тобой такое, Брюс, — шипит Тони, стискивая неповреждённой рукой своё бедро. Брюс продолжает обрабатывать его щёку.

— Он сам пришёл, — шипит он в ответ, как можно тише. Локи перелистывает книгу. — Он и тебе нравится тоже.

— _Я в восторге_. — Тони сжимает зубы и ухмыляется. Брюс накладывает повязку, пытаясь не смотреть на окровавленные ватные диски. Как бы там ни было, у него всегда кружилась голова от вида крови.

— Ваш видящий не делает различий между теми, кто приходит к нему, — подаёт вдруг голос бог, словно они и не заканчивали разговор. Он даже не отрывается от книги. — Не отдаёт предпочтений. Для него нет врагов или друзей, и он хранит секреты, ему открывшиеся.

— У тебя нет друзей? — щурится Тони.

— Ты особенный, — успокаивает его Брюс и откладывает очередной ватный диск. Ему не хватает Джарвиса — тот бы сразу сказал, что в шкафу всё же завалялся анестетик. А так это стало сюрпризом.

— Надеюсь, я ответил на твой вопрос, смертный. — Локи недовольно щурится, поднимая голову.

— Надеюсь, глаз не болит? — улыбается Тони. Брюс неодобрительно качает головой, предупреждая, потом возвращается к его щеке.

— Что ты сделал с моими способностями? — Устроившись удобнее на подоконнике, бог задумчиво оглядывает собеседника и потирает пальцами корешок книги.

— Отделил от тебя магию, как яблочную шкурку. Полоску за полоской, — говорит Тони. — Связи, наверное, скоро наладятся, не бойся за себя, о юный волшебник.

— Я не боюсь за себя, — улыбается ему Локи.

— Конечно нет. — Старк прикрывает глаза.

— Без костюма ты годен только болтать, Старк.

— Да? На что ты годен без своей магии? — Тони выглядит искренне заинтересованным, опираясь на локти и склоняя голову набок.

— Я могу снять с тебя кожу, как яблочную шкурку, полоску за полоской.

Брюс тыкает Тони в бок прежде, чем тот успевает пошутить про крестики-нолики.

Он не может прочитать выражение его лица. Ему больше не нужно читать лица, догадываясь о чужих мыслях, но он продолжает наблюдать.

Тони тоже наблюдает, но не за ним — спокойно, задумчиво, не обращая внимания на сочащиеся сквозь обезболивающее ощущения, он рассматривает своего врага.

Локи на него не смотрит.

— Я могу оставить вас вдвоём на пару минут, дети? Да? Здорово, — говорит Брюс. Ни один из его гостей не обращает на него внимания. Локи продолжает выковыривать из ладони занозу.

Откашлявшись, Брюс поднимается и идёт на кухню.

 

***

 

— Так как ты сделал это? — спрашивает Локи с искренним любопытством и проводит по здоровой щеке Старка ножом.

— Я находчивый.

— Но, видимо, не очень умный. — Бог усмехается и проводит новую линию, вдоль носа.

— Спроси у дока. Вы с ним подружились, — позабавленно отвечает Старк.

— С тобой мы тоже подружимся.

— Я чувствую. Что это, ствол у тебя в кармане?

— Мидгардские шутки, — мягко улыбается Локи и продолжает что-то рисовать лезвием на его щеке. — Как ты сделал это с моими способностями?

— Солью, молитвами и распятием.

— Вот как. Познакомься, это руна боли. — Он убирает нож и наблюдает, как лицо Тони сминает гримасой, и как он со странным звуком сжимает левую щёку ладонью. — Если начертить её железом, магия не нужна.

— Очень рад, — стонет Старк и смеётся. Потом дёргается, пытаясь скинуть с себя бога. Оседлавший его Локи без усилия отнимает его руку от лица и, сместившись вперёд, вжимает её в пол коленом. — Где ты насмотрелся на такие позы, Торквемада?

— Помолчи, — раздражённо бросает Локи. — Тебе стоит научиться бояться.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь с тобой без костюма? — спрашивает тот.

— Припоминаю твои способы справляться без него с врагами. Что, соблазнишь меня?

Старк смеётся так открыто и искренне, как будто услышал любимый анекдот.

Встряхнув головой, словно остатки боли можно сбросить со своего лица, он со счастливым вздохом затихает и пристально всматривается в чужие глаза. Какое-то время в комнате тихо; Старк спокойно хмыкает.

— Кто сказал, что ты мне настолько интересен?

Взгляд Локи становится нечитаемым. Тони снова смеётся и думает: «Мило».

— Хочешь, скажу тебе, как я это сделал? — спрашивает он и покровительственно шлёпает бога по щеке.

Тот не двигается, но Старк чувствует неожиданное напряжение — то, что пытаются передать в фильмах, когда небо затягивает тучами. Воздух становится тяжёлым, а потолок начинает давить. Локи склоняется ниже, и Старк видит в его глазах морскую зелень. Пират, мальчишка и авантюрист в нём вдыхает запах шторма, улыбается и кричит: «На абордаж!».

— Я украл технологию у Коулсона, — мягко объясняет он. — А вот это уже моя разработка.

 

***

 

Брюс вздыхает, когда слышит взрыв. Взяв в охапку собранные медикаменты и плечом захлопнув дверцу, он выглядывает из комнаты.

— Воркуете? — Осмотрев картину — скутанный какой-то стальной сетью, лежащий в обломках Локи, прислонившийся к стене Тони — он снова вздыхает. — Я принёс кое-что, Тони.

— Мне лучше, — отмахивается тот и прикладывается к бутылке виски. Опустив её, он впивается взглядом в спеленатого бога.

— Если это закончится сексом, мы поссоримся, — предупреждает его Брюс, не отпуская дверную ручку. Тони давится и, словно споткнувшись, выпадает из своей сосредоточенной на Локи медитации. — Я к вам обоим обращаюсь.

Магия вокруг Локи морщится и клубится смехом.

Оставив медикаменты на столе, Брюс возвращается в соседнюю комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. У него есть бинты и наверняка найдётся что-то ещё полезное, но он достаёт из кармана телефон и запускает тетрис.

Впервые он хочет завести собаку, существо, полное шерсти, любви и простых незатейливых мыслей. Спать, есть, нюхаться с левретками. О, каким бы это было наслаждением…

 

***

 

Тони скользит по полу, собирая носками пыль и щепки. Когда-то Брюс упоминал, что любит паркет, запах мокрых досок после уборки… Но по ламинату ведь легче скользить. Ухватившись за край стола, Тони оглядывает разложенные на нём книги.

Позади него нагревается воздух, становясь похожим на огромную ватную подушку, которая вжимается в его спину, — потом температура стремительно падает. Он преодолевает желание освободить бога сию же секунду и вместо этого чешет правую лопатку.

— Читаешь Тимоти Лири? — Небрежно проведя ладонью по обложке книги, он слегка оборачивается. — «Изменение сознания в деструктивных культах». Секты, харизматические группы. Это интересно, да. Но мне кажется, тебе нужно подыскать что-то… ближе к телу.

Он подходит к книжному шкафу и рассматривает названия книг.

Чужой взгляд давит на затылок. То, что вколол ему Брюс, заставляет неестественно засмеяться — боль похожа на непонятный скатанный с другими ощущениями комок, едва ощутимый сквозь лёгкость и эйфорию. Интересно, что именно дал ему док. Какая-то сильная наркота?

— Вот и Стивенс. «Приручи своих драконов». — Дёрнув книгу на себя, он разворачивается и идёт к Локи. Тот лежит на спине, с головой, прижатой к плечу, стянутый металлически блестящей сетью. — Если ты будешь помалкивать, пока я не закончу, в конце я расскажу тебе, как и из чего сделал эту ловушку.

— Я знаю, как и из чего ты сделал эту ловушку. Не то чтобы у неё была сложная технология. — Локи спокойно следит за ним взглядом. Ему, кажется, не мешает ни упавшая на лицо прядь волос, ни неудобная поза.

— До сих пор мы мерились, у кого яйца круче, конечно, — Тони с трудом садится на пол перед богом, кое-как вытягивая перед собой ногу, — но давай оставим пока эти подростковые соревнования, Маджере. Давай просто посидим, хорошо проведём время вместе.

— А. — Локи улыбается. — Может, тогда поухаживаешь за мной? Налей мне виски.

— Ты слышал доктора. Никакого секса. — Тони тихо смеётся. По сети-ловушке бежит вибрация, заставляя мелко вздрагивать звенья. Лицо Локи становится непроницаемым. — Не злись, я просто тебе почитаю.

«Я не злюсь, — мягко думает Локи, и на кухне рядом с Брюсом вздрагивает чашка. — Но это закончится кровью».

— Сразу к делу, принцесса. Мне кажется, твой дракон — это высокомерие. У него есть парный, самоуничижение, но высокомерие у тебя поперёк лица написано. Посмотрим.

Тони шелестит бумагой — ему довольно просто улыбаться, пока он обдолбан. Гневное божество на полу кажется ему даже милым. Его левая рука висит вдоль тела, правой он без спешки листает устроенную на колене книгу, пока не находит нужное место.

— Сейчас я расскажу тебе всё, что тебе о себе надо знать, детка.

— Ты заинтриговал меня, — отвечает ему Локи, и сеть снова вздрагивает, словно её дёргают вверх и влево.

Тони долго смотрит на него, потом снова опускает взгляд.

— Я буду называть уровни развития высокомерия, а ты говори «да» или «нет». Да? Нет? — Лицо бога остаётся невыразительной маской. — Отлично. Первая ступень: ребенок улавливает в своем доме атмосферу направленного на него критического отношения и чувствует, что его сравнивают с неким высоким стандартом или старшими братьями… или сёстрами. Ощущение условности родительской любви, постоянное сравнение с далёким идеалом… Тебе это неинтересно, давай к цитатам. Мхмм… Я не хочу быть этим маленьким существом, которое всем не нравится. Я хочу быть тем, кого они желали бы видеть. Тогда они меня полюбят. Такой, какой я есть, я не хорош. Я должен буду скрывать, какой я есть на самом деле. Вывод и принятое решение: я не хорош.

Положив ладонь на раскрытую книгу, Тони смотрит на своего врага и несколько раз кивает своим мыслям. Облизывает губы.

— Похоже на тебя, наверное. Да? Нет?

Повисшее в комнате молчание уводит его мысли куда-то далеко от темы разговора. Он рассматривает скованного асгардского принца.

Иногда ему кажется, что он может видеть, как пространство вокруг бога складывается в странные вензеля: геометрия мира вьётся и вьётся, рассеивая внимание, заставляя взгляд скользить вдоль линии стола по тумбочке к нежному изгибу вазы, дальше и дальше, словно реальность — это… текст, древнескандинавский текст. Тони чувствует себя неуютно, когда эти поэтизированные мысли раз за разом приходят к нему. Ему нравится видеть мир математическими формулами. Математика — точная, гениальная математика, праматерь всей матрицы, в которой барахтается человечество. Вокруг Локи его матрица становится поэмой, и сейчас один из таких моментов.

Тони вздыхает, Локи просто смотрит на него, где-то на кухне Брюс начинает игру заново.

— Будем считать, что первый уровень ты прошёл. Второй. Ребенок пытается быть лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. Посмотрим. Итак, я постараюсь быть лучшим, чтобы они не могли меня больше ни за что критиковать. Когда их критика будет больно задевать меня, я притворюсь, будто мне это безразлично. Сделаю вид, что я выше их. Я не какая-нибудь пустышка. Локи, ты же не пустышка?

— Пытаясь задеть меня, ты также пытаешься превратить мой разговор с психотерапевтом в мучительное истязание. Разве я за это плачу своему психотерапевту? — скучающе спрашивает его Локи и вытягивает не прикованную к полу ногу. Он начинает расслабленно покачивать носком.

— Я просто хочу узнать, прошёл ли ты второй уровень, — поднимает брови Тони.

— Что ж, а я хочу послушать и про твоего дракона.

— Но ведь это не я прикован к полу.

Бог медленно моргает.

Тони чувствует, что заработал ещё десять очков в пользу собственной скорой смерти. Локи же попытается его убить?

Захихикав своим мыслям, он снова сосредотачивает блуждающий взгляд на тексте.

— Ребенок учится скрывать свои недостатки и притворяться неуязвимым. Это третья. Ступень. Четвёртая… пытается понять, что именно от него хотят окружающие, и ведёт себя именно так… Пятая… сразу к цитате. Я должен быть на шаг впереди них и заметить свою ошибку первым. Я тщательно буду следить за своими словами, действиями — за всем, что может принести очко в мою пользу. Я буду постоянно держать себя под контролем. Локи, ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — отрезает бог.

— Ты прошёл уже пять ступеней, — кивает Тони. — Точно, можно уже не говорить. Тебе просто… нужно поработать над собой.

Ему кажется, Локи думает, что с удовольствием поработал бы над его внутренностями, но он не может сказать точно.

— Вот смотри, такой ребёнок ощущает на себе внимание буквально со всех сторон, снаружи и изнутри. Думаю, из-за этого у него должно сформироваться ложное представление о чувстве собственной значимости. Или даже паранойя. — Какое-то время он просто молча читает. Потом вдруг растроганно улыбается и поднимает на бога глаза. Его улыбка плохо вяжется с безразличным взглядом. — Но глубоко внутри ты ведь хочешь, чтобы тебя заметили и полюбили.

— Мидгардские женщины, — тянет Локи, — пришли бы именно к такому выводу.

— И что, покувыркался бы с какой-нибудь из них? — щурится Тони.

— Женщине свойственно думать, что она будет той единственной, которая растопит сердце монстра. И он в благодарность за её преданность и любовь обратит все свои тёмные силы на её защиту. — Хмыкнув, Локи трётся щекой об пол, словно может стереть влипшие в кожу звенья.

— На вопрос ты не ответил, но мы это опустим. У нас ещё два уровня высокомерия впереди. Целая вечеринка.

Сеть дёргается, и несколько звеньев трескаются.

— О, перестань. — Тони усмехается. — Шестая ступень. Если я замечу за собой нечто такое, что может вызвать критику со стороны окружающих, я тут же безо всякой жалости откритикую себя сам: это приучит меня держаться в определенных рамках и посторонним не за что будет меня ругать. Я пристыжу себя сам и сумею избежать позора перед лицом окружающих. Я буду казаться им безупречным. Лучше я сам отругаю себя самым жестким образом. Наверное, у тебя были депрессии.

— Что там с седьмой ступенью? — мягко спрашивает его Локи.

Тони смотрит на него в ответ и перелистывает страницу.

— Ребенок учится не останавливаться ни перед чем, чтобы быть лучше остальных. Его… дракон ему шепчет: в глубине души я сомневаюсь в собственной ценности, так как на мою долю приходится столько нелестных отзывов от тех, в чьей любви я нуждаюсь. Они постоянно дают мне понять, что я должен быть совершенно другим. Я столько работал над тем, чтобы стать другим, и добился больших результатов. Я стал очень хорошим самокритиком. Я настолько в этом преуспел, что могу теперь подвергать критике и всех остальных, и чувствую, что они хотят этого. В действительности я просто безупречен, а все окружающие не настолько хороши, как я сам. Я теперь лучше, чем ты, осмеливающийся выносить мне суждение. Я лучше любого, кто может взяться меня судить. Это я могу выносить им приговор.

Закрыв книгу, Тони откладывает её в сторону и смотрит богу в глаза.

— Семь из семи, — тихо говорит он.

 

***

 

Брюс снова слышит взрыв и морщится.

Пока его гости развлекаются друг с другом и, кажется, налаживают крепкую долгую дружбу, он готовит себе ужин.

 

***

 

Когда он просыпается в своём кухонном кресле, на улице давно темно. Он думает о недавних взрывах и отправляется проверить своих гостей, только чтобы обнаружить обоих молча сидящими на полу. Магия снова течёт по контурам тела Локи, не встречая препятствий, Тони снова выглядит здоровым, даже здоровее, чем раньше: исчезли не только синяки, но и мешки под глазами. Более того, казалось бы уничтоженная безвозвратно одежда снова цела. Видимо, то и другое — результат магического вмешательства. На коленях у Тони — огромная почти пустая тарелка.

Локи смотрит на Брюса и облизывает пальцы. Брюс поправляет очки.

— Вы съели мою курицу? — спрашивает он небрежно. — Мой ужин.

— Прошу прощения, я не знал, — безразлично говорит Локи и вытирает ладони салфеткой.

— Он не знал, и я не знал, — разводит руками Тони. Бог лениво улыбается:

— Шут.

— Он не виноват. Ел я, он только мазал курицей пальцы.

— Это выше моего понимания, — смеётся Брюс и трёт лицо.

— Прости его. У принцев свои причуды. — Тони подмигивает своему другу и доверительно добавляет: — Он очень странный.

Брюс осматривает великолепный, блистательный хаос, в центре которого мирно устроились его гости, и думает, что они не смогут повторить такое даже по его личной просьбе. Запах пыли, дерева и соли настолько сильный, что он щурится и морщит нос. Их воспоминания касаются его ладоней, непрошенные, но настойчивые, и он усмехается. Изящно. Тони предложил Локи собрать модель спутниковой тарелки. Локи собрал её без помощи магии. Локи предложил Тони повторить то же самое без помощи рук, на что Тони предложил Локи попробовать убить его без помощи магии и рук. Они честно попытались заняться сексом. Это не зашло дальше новой попытки убийства.

Со странным тёплым чувством Брюс останавливает взгляд на том, что осталось от его любимого стула. Они нашли общий язык.

— Что насчёт побега, зверь? — Бог кивает в сторону Тони с вежливой улыбкой. — Твой недалёкий друг тщательно его подготовил.

— Знаешь, я могу жить свободно и без нового прозвища, — сдержанно улыбается Брюс ему в ответ.

Какое-то время они молчат.

— Пойдём, Брюс, — мягко говорит Тони, и тот рассматривает его беспокойство, как тонкое кружево.

— Щ.И.Т. ничего не может мне сделать. — Он опускает голову и со смущённой улыбкой протирает очки.

— Брюс. — Он слышит укор, и кружево трещит: «Теперь, когда ты лишился Халка, ты не такой пуленепробиваемый, как раньше».

— Щ.И.Т. ничего не может мне сделать, — повторяет Брюс и снова надевает очки. — Мне нетрудно пока остаться здесь. Смогу помогать команде. Я могу себя защитить. — Локи смотрит на него, и какое-то время они просто молчат. Бог хмурится всё сильнее. Брюс ждёт момента, когда понимание блеснёт в его глазах любопытством, и возвращается в кухню.

Локи может и сам объяснить Тони, а он не ужинал.

 

***

 

Он вдыхает запах горящей спички и газа. Старомодная, неподходящая этому месту плита похожа на неповоротливого монстра среди прочей утвари.

Существо, такое же неповоротливое, пробуждается внутри него и с интересом выглядывает из своей темноты, чтобы посмотреть на огонь под сковородой.

Брюс усмехается и здоровается с ним без слов.

Ему нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы познакомить своего жильца с миром и научить его лучше этот мир понимать. В этом больше нет ничего сложного, теперь они могут общаться. Тварь, которой он так боялся, больше не боится чужого мира...И второй твари, в чьём теле она родилась. Существо, которое воспринимало Брюса как монстра и странного чужака, похоже на ребёнка, общается только образами — но он смог успокоить его. Сейчас оно пытается понять его язык.

Они познакомились.

Вдохнув знакомые запахи, Брюс улыбается и позволяет Халку смотреть.


End file.
